From Theif to Pirate:Curse of the Black Pearl
by M222J
Summary: Inspired by PirateWizardTheif Of Pirates and Thieves, Leon is an eleven year old theif from port royal, when Jack Sparrow and the Pearl show up will his life ever be the same? don't own potc, only oc is Leon.
1. Chapter 1

"Stop him!" a group of marines shouted as I ran through the crowds of people that were properly looking for a man that had thief written all over him, not an eleven year old boy with dark brown hair mostly hidden due to a red bandana on his head. I had snuck into the Governor's house and stolen a rather expensive looking ring a couple of hours ago and they still won't give up. I mean its one ring or is it because I tripped Norrington earlier, but the guy deserved it.

"Hold it" I turned around and saw three marines right in front of me, and must of believed that they had caught me _sigh, will they ever learn_ "Hello gentleman are we enjoying the weather today?" I asked nicely and they just stared at me "Man, tough crowd" _well Leon, looks like you are starting to get some admires_

"Alright thief, you coming with us for stealing the Governor's ring" one spoke as the others lifting their muskets "Just my luck" I mumbled before putting on a surprised look.

"Huh, what?" I asked mockingly "Oh...you mean this?" I said as I took the ring out of my pocket and one of the marines tried to grab it "Ah, ah, ah, not so fast." I said quickly putting the ring back into my pocket.

"Sorry, I'd love to stay and chat but I have a boat to catch" and just as the word came out of my mouth, I gave the closet marine a punch to the stomach, catching him of balance and right into the others. Taking the opportunity I ran straight for the docks leaving the bewildered marines behind. It was funny how many times they had caught up with me they never expected for me to fight back, or did they think that it was alright to point a weapon at an innocent boy like me...well forget the innocent part, but still.

Keeping an eye out for anymore marines as for some reason there seems to be more around then usual as I headed towards the _Interceptor_ where I was planning to highjack the ship...or just stole away until I could get as far away from this bloody island as possible then buy my way to another part of the Caribbean so I could get information about...

I was cut off my thoughts as I bumped into someone and fell onto my bottom. "Ouch" I was about to yell a long series of harsh insults at the person I knocked into when the words I was about to say died down in my throat My eyes widened in shock and disbelief as I looked him up and down. He was tall with long dark brown dreadlocks slightly darker than my own hair, a red bandana that was slightly faded, faded clothing and he had a tri-corner hat perched onto of his head. He was a pirate! What was a pirate doing here in Port Royal? Said pirate was looking at me with an amused expression, properly because of my current position and the look on my face. Our eyes meet for a second and we stared at each other.

"Oi!" a voice called out. Me and the pirate turned to see who was speaking with me being a little later getting off the floor. "You're that thief aren't you" The guard, whose I remembered was called Murtogg, said looking at me with accusation like I had do something wrong. I grinned at him and the pirate turned back to look at me with a look of amusement.

"Yeah, the one who tripped the commodore over and stole one of the Governor's ring." Murtogg's friend Mullroy added and I rolled my eyes at them before giving them my best fake innocent look.

"Wrong boy" I stated and they looked at me strangely.

"You...didn't steal the ring?" Murtogg said confusedly and I almost snickered at his face.

"Nope. I just happen to resemble him, bet someone has already caught him." I shrugged as if this happened everyday…which it did.

"Oh, well never mind then" Murtogg began to address the pirate. "Now as I was saying to this one here. This dock is off limits to civilians."

"I'm terribly sorry I didn't know" He said smoothly. "If I see one I shall inform you immediately." The pirate tried to walk off, but the two blocked his way. I laughed quietly as the pirate tried again.

"Apparently there's some sort of high-toned fancy to-do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves not merit an invitation?" That would explain the extra guard. They were making sure that no one disturbs the ceremony or me.

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians." Murtogg announced and I grinned at the idiots.

"A fine, goal to be sure. But is seems to me that a ship like that," The pirate said and he gestured towards the _Dauntless_. "Makes this one here a bit superfluous, really." Murtogg puffed out his chest, glad to talk about the ship.

"Ah, the _Dauntless_ is a power in these waters true enough, but there's no ship that can match the _Interceptor_ for speed." Murtogg said and the pirate suddenly looked thoughtful.

"I've heard of one." He announced, holding up a finger in thought and I looked at him with interest as the duo just looked at him. "It's supposed to be very fast. Nigh uncatchable. _The Black Pearl_." I looked at the pirate with all interest gone and replaced by shock and a bit of fear as well. The Black Pearl? Everyone had heard the stories; you would have to be a hermit not to know about that ship.

Mullroy started laughing. "There's no real ship that can match the _Interceptor_."

"The _Black Pearl_ is a real ship."Murtogg said and Mullroy turned to him. Great here comes one of the long arguments that they are known for.

"No. No it's not."

"Yes, it is. I've seen it."

"You've seen it?" Murtogg nodded.

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes, I have." Both me and the pirate rolled our eyes listening to them argue.

"You've seen a ship with black sails that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?" By this time the pirate and I were both becoming bored of listening. So I turned my eyes to the _Interceptor_ and mouthed "I will help get the ship ready if I can go with you" to with the pirate had a surprised look but quickly vanished as he nodded.

"No."

"No." Mullroy repeated looking smug.

"But I have seen a ship with black sails."

"Oh. And no ship that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails, therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?" By this time the pirate and I had wondered off and were onboard the _Interceptor_ getting things ready as he stood at the wheel.

"No."Murtogg said nodded his head.

"Like I said," Mullroy smiled smugly. "There's no real ship as can match the _Interceptor_." Finally they noticed we were gone.

"Hey! You!" they shouted running up the gangplank just as I had gotten to the wheel beside the pirate and ask who he was.

"Get away from there!" Murtogg shouted aiming his baronet at us. "You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate."

"I'm sorry. It's such a pretty boat. Ship." The pirate corrected himself and I smirked and nodded in agreement to which seemed to please the pirate.

"What's your name?" completely ignoring me which I partly didn't mind. It's not like he is actually going to give them his real name

"Smith. Or Smithy, if you like." Told you

"What's your purpose in Port Royal? Mr. Smith?" Mullroy asked sarcastically.

"Yeah and no lies." Murtogg added.

"Well then, I confess. It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga and raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weaselly black guts out." I laughed slightly at the looks of shock on both of their faces.

"I said no lies." Murtogg said aiming his weapon at the pirate again.

"I think he's telling the truth." Replied a dumbfound Mullroy

"If he were telling the truth, then he wouldn't have told us."

"Unless of course he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." As they tried to figure a counter argument they noticed me.

"And you"

"Yeah and no lies either"

"You want to know the truth?" To which they nodded and the pirate looked at me with interest. Signing I looked the due in the eye

"It was my plan to steal something from the Governor, leave this bloody, godforsaken Island on one of these ships then sell stolen item to find information to help me find my father got that!" By the look on the pirate's face I could tell his interest had pecked from what I just said as he was now looking at me in more detail and I did not know if that was good or bad.

"So it was you?" Mullroy asked and I rolled my eyes

"Yes!" I shouted really they can be such idiots. The pirate then started to talk and we all suddenly decided to listen.

"...then they made me their chief" And then a splash caught our attention as someone had fallen from the top of the cliff, then heard shouts calling the Governor's daughter.

"Will you be saving her then?" the pirate asked looking from one to the other.

"I can't swim" Mullroy said and Murtogg shook his head 'no' when the pirate looked his way again. The pirate rolled his eyes.

"Pride of the King's Navy you are." Then he took off his hat, coat and weapons and shoved them into the waiting men's arms. "Do not loose these." He said and then he dove into the water. Wanting to help I tossed the ring to the men and jumped in after him, on the way down I noticed a ripple in the water but I chose to ignore it and help the pirate, taking one side and he the other we started to swim back to the surface but soon found that she was too heavy, the pirate ripped her dress allowing us to swim with her to the two men waiting.

"She's not breathing!" Mullroy said as he examined her and the pirate shoved him away.

"Move!" he then took out a knife and cut off the corset. Immediately, she started coughing up water. The pirate threw the corset at Murtogg who looked embarrassed to catch it.

"I never would have thought of that." Mullroy said.

"Clearly, you've never been to Singapore." The pirate answered. I then heard shouts from Norrington's men and stood up fast. Not good. I had to get out of here.

"Well, that's my cue to leave." I stated and started off, but not before running into the recently promoted Commodore's right hand man, Gillette. we had a mutual feeling towards each other, we hated each other, he also sometimes told me that my mother did not want me which really angered me, even if I thought it was true.

"You're not going anywhere, thief." He said gripping my wrists tightly, turning back around in time to see Norrington and the Governor showing up.

"On your feet." The Commodore demanded holding a sword under the pirate's chin. The pirate stood up with his hands half raised.

"Elizabeth!" Governor Swann shouted as he came through the crowd of guards. "Are you alright?" he asked as he helped her up and hugged her.

"Yes, I'm fine."The Governor pulled his daughter to him and wrapped her in his jacket, before glancing at Murtogg. Murtogg looked flustered and tossed the corset aside, pointing at the pirate.

"Shoot him." Governor Swann told the guards and all the muskets were suddenly aimed at the pirate.

"Father!"

"What"

"Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Norrington though for a moment and then he signaled to the men and they lowered their weapons.

"I do believe a thanks are in order." He held out his hand with an unreadable expression.

"Don't shake his hand…" I muttered in a slit singing voice and Gillette shook me as I tried to warn the pirate, quite violently I might add. But he obviously didn't here as he held out his hand and Norrington gripped it and shoved the pirate's sleeve up, revealing a P burned into his skin.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?" said pirate flinched.

"Hang him." Governor Swann said.

"Keep your guns on him men!" Norrington said. "Gillette, fetch some irons." Then he pushed the sleeve up further. "Well, well. Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Are you really _The_ captain Jack Sparrow?" I asked wondering with interest after all Jack Sparrow is one of the most known pirates in the Caribbean and then I rolled my eyes as they all stared at me. The pirate winked at me and seemed pleased at hearing me say that. "What?" I asked as Gillette tightened his grip then let go as another guard came and grabbed me as he disappeared.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please. Like what the lad said" The pirate corrected looking over to me for a brief second.

"Well, I don't see your ship…Captain."

"I'm in the market, as it were."

"He said he was going to commandeer one." Murtogg reported and I rolled my eyes

"Told you he was telling the truth." Mullroy said. "These are his, sir. And the ring the boy stole" Then he handed the Sparrow's things plus ring to Norrington who gave the ring to the Governor who looked at me with surprise than sadness and the same with his daughter which confused me, meanwhile Norrington took out Captain Sparrow's pistol.

"No additional shots nor powder." He then took out Sparrow's compass. "A compass that doesn't point north." Then Commodore pulled out the Sparrow's sword out to inspect it. "And I half expected it to be made of wood." Sparrow grinned at him as Norrington shoved the sword back in. "You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of." With an amused expression on his face.

"Ah, but you have heard of me." Sparrow said and I chuckle, he heard me and grinned. Norrington expression changed as he snatched Sparrow's arm and pulled him towards where Gillette had come back with some irons.

"Commodore I really must protest." Miss Swann said following after Norrington. "Pirate or not this man saved my life."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." Commodore stated.

"Though it seems to condemn him." Sparrow added.

"Indeed." The Commodore said drily. Gillette got the irons on the Sparrow's wrists and then he went back to holding my arm, more painfully I might add.

"Finally." Sparrow said and then he threw the chain over Miss Swann's neck and pulled her towards him as her eyes widened.

"No. No! Don't shoot!" Governor Swann shouted as the men lifted the baronets towards the pirate, using the lady as a shield.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." Sparrow told Miss Swann, who frowned and then he looked up at the Commodore. "Commodore Norrington, my effects please. And my hat." Norrington looked hesitant. "Commodore!" Norrington grabbed Sparrow's things from Mullroy.

"It is Elizabeth isn't it?" Sparrow spoke to her.

"It's Miss Swann." She said icily.

"Miss Swann, if you would be so kind. Come, come we don't have all day." She turned to him angrily with his effects that the commodore had given her. "Now if you'll be so kind." With his pistol to her head, she glared at him and began to put his effects back on him.

"Easy on the goods, love." He murmured and I grinned wildly. This pirate was the best I have ever seen...he's the only pirate I have ever seen, alive anyway.

"You're despicable." She said after she was done.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life. You saved mine. We're square." Sparrow answered and then he turned her back around. "Gentlemen, Milady, boy," the pirate addressed us all as he began walking backwards. "You will always remember this day as the day that you almost caught…Captain Jack Sparrow." He shoved her back towards them then grabbed the rope that was being used for the cannons, kicked the leaver sending him up into the air.

"Now will you shoot him?" The Governor shouted at the Commodore

"Open fire!" He ordered, but they all missed and soon Sparrow was out of sight, it was then Norrington turned to face me. "Now what to do with you?" Oh, I know what you would do, send me to the fort's prison for the night...again. It was then I found an opportunity to escape.

"Yeah, no" I told him as I stamped on Gillette's foot and ran off in the opposite direction to the captain and heeded toward the blacksmiths to see if anyone was there.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran down the city dodging people as I went; the rope around my wrist that Gillette put on while everyone was watching the pirate and I didn't notice until they were tightly on, which were currently digging into my skin. Ignoring the pain, I knew I had to get it off somehow. That's when I spotted my destination the Blacksmiths; I knew there was something in there to get these things off. I heard heavy footsteps coming from the boots of the marines and guards behind me and I slipped through the door as quickly as I could. I sighed with relief as I heard the men pass by. Grinning slightly I turned and walked fully into the workshop.

There wasn't anything spectacular about this place, but there were quite a few nice looking swords all made by my friend Will. I reached up to touch one when a loud snore made me jump. Whirling around, I then rolled my eyes. It was just Mr. Brown, the smith was asleep, a bottle of something which I would guess as being rum or something similar in one hand. Obviously drunk, I decided and went back to reaching up towards the swords. The door handle then jiggled and I glanced at the door. Thinking it might be Norrington's men I panicked, looked around for a hiding spot and ended up hiding behind one of the pillars and watched as the door opened. The figure that came I recognised straight away as Captain Sparrow.

The pirate walked over to Mr. Brown and poked his chest, moving back warily to see if he was awake, Mr. Brown didn't move. "Whoa!" he shouted, making me jump and nearly having me come out of my hiding place as he tried to wake the man. But once again Mr. Brown never moved. That man could sleep through anything I had heard from my friend and it seemed true. I didn't move away as the thought of the pirate killing me to prevent me telling anyone...like I would anyway.

I continued to watch as Sparrow went over to the fire pit and tried to hammer the chains off by his self. When that failed, he went over to the donkey and held a flaming poker, causing it to start moving. He then walked over to where two big wheels were turning, thanks to the shrieking donkey, and he put the chains onto the wheels. The link between the chains broke and now he could move his hands freely, it was then that he noticed me and started to walk to me as I backed away.

"Well, well, aren't you the lad that stole from the Governor?" He asked me already knowing the answer.

"Uh...yes" I replied unsure as I eyed his sword thinking he might cut me down with it. He seemed to notice that and the rope on my wrist.

"Come here lad so I can cut off that rope" I hesitated then stepped forward as if he had wanted to kill me he would have already done so, after he cut the ropes with his sword. He studied me.

"Never did I think that I would see The Captain Jack Sparrow, the man who single-handily sacked Port Nassau, without firing a single shot." I stated as he grinned at me while still looking at me from head to toe which was starting to put me on edge.

"You know, you remind me of someone very familiar" The Captain stated as he finished inspecting me.

"I do?" I asked

"Aye" was all he said, I looked up to see the Captain studying me again, then leaned towards me and frowned slightly. I stepped back a little.

"Do…I know you from somewhere?" he stroked his chin a moment in thought.

"Not unless you count earlier"

Without warning he grabbed the chain around my neck and examined the ring attached to it. It was silver and had a pair of swords crossing each other on it.

"Where did you get that" He asked quietly eyeing the ring with recognition in his eyes as I looked sadly down at the floor

"I don't know, I was told it belonged to my mother" I replied sadly and before the captain could bombard me with more questions, the sound of the door handle reached our ears as he put a hand over my mouth and with a shh went over to the closest evaluable place to hid with was a pillar, I could see that it was Will one of my only friends, he was Mr. Brown's apprentice. He walked over to the donkey, calming it before walking over to Mr. Brown.

"Right where I left you." He said and then turned to look at the hammer on the table. "Not where I left you." He strode over to the table and Sparrow started to walk towards him. We came up behind Will and then the Captain drew his sword and tapped it across Will's hand as he tried to pick up his hat. Will pulled back and a look of surprise crossed his features and then he saw me.

"Leon?" He said looking at me while the Captain looked down at me. His brown eyes twinkled merrily but there something was else there too that I could not tell.

"Oh, so that's your name." Sparrow stated looking not at all the least bit surprised at hearing my name, and then he looked back up at Will. I frowned slightly, wondering what he knew that I didn't; did he know either of my parents?

"You're the one they're hunting. The pirate." Will said gaining Sparrow's attention.

"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

"I make a point in avoiding familiarities with pirates."

"Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record." By this time, Jack Sparrow had let go of my mouth and I just watched. "So if you'll excuse me…" Jack went to get his hat, dragging me with him. In normal circumstances I would struggle so not to be a human shield but this man seemed to know something about me that I don't so to find out I would have to take a risk. Presides it's not like they would actually shot me...right? It was then Will, pointed a sword at the Captain.

"Are you sure that's wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You threatened Miss Swann." Will said moving his sword into position. Sparrow moved his sword across Will's and grinned slyly.

"Only a little." He said mischievously.

"And you've got Leon." Will added, and then Sparrow looked down at me.

"Oh, well, here." Sparrow shoved me towards Will. "Take him if he means that much to you. Far be it from me to take him from you." I then picked up my own sword from the pillar next to me that Will made to suit me. If he knows something I want to find out and a fight seems to be the only way. Sparrow looked between me and Will.

"So now you too want to cross blades with a pirate as well?" Will and I struck at him then and he parried our blows. When I said that Will was my friend, I meant it. He had even taught me how to sword fight. I felt a little guilty knowing that he wouldn't approve of me stealing things, but I did it to find my father and see if my mother really did abandon me, if so why. I had to find them!

"You both know what you're doing. I'll give you that." He looked at me then. "Even you Shorty. Excellent form." I rolled my eyes at being called short, I might be slightly taller than anyone my age but still smaller than the other 2 men, and Jack grinned at me with a strange smile that I didn't understand.

"But how's your footwork?" Jack continued. "If I step here." We followed him. "Very good. Now I step here again." Again Will and I followed suit, stepping directly where we needed to. "Ta!" Sparrow tucked his sword back in its sheath as soon as he said this and then headed towards the door with possibly my answers to who my parents are or were.

Watching with an amused smirk on my face as Will tossed his sword like a dagger and it stuck in the door just to the side of the Captain's head. He eyed the blade warily as it wobbled giving off a strange sound, than tried to pull the sword out. It didn't budge. After much jiggling he finally stopped trying to pull it out.

"That is a wonderful trick." The pirate said turned around and then he stepped towards us. "Except, once again you both are between me and my way out." He walked towards us and Will shoved me aside gently.

"I'll handle this." I nodded and went to sit on a barrel and watch.

"And now you have no weapon." Jack said with a smug grin and I grinned when Will turned slightly and grab the hot iron form the fire and held it like a sword. The pirate's eyes widened. At the same time, the donkey caught sight of the iron and remembering what the pirate had done earlier started to walk frantically. They soon started parrying blows back and forth as they moved about the room.

"Who makes all these?" Sparrow asked, indicating the many swords around on the racks. He and Will were now fighting around a post, each peering around to make a move. Will had managed to grab another sword and was now fighting faster.

"I do… and I practice with them… three hours a day." Will said as they were at either side of the post.

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate." Sparrow said jumping up behind another post. Then he leapt out and they started fighting again, both trying to get the upper hand.

"Or," Jack started as he blocked Will's blow. "Perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you found one, but are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?" Sparrow looked down pointedly and I tried to hid a snort but failed. Will gave the pirate and me a strange look. Jack heard me and gave me a wink, which for some reason I gave one back.

"I practice three hours a day," Will started, getting Jack's attention again. "So that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" Will struck again and they moved backwards onto a cart. The bottom holding the wheels steady broke, when they got on, so now it started to wobbled dangerously. Will took one of the swords and tangled it in the broken link on one of the remains of the ions on the pirate's wrists and then jabbed the sword into the beam above him. Sparrow struggled to get unstuck, as he swiped at Will with his sword hand. Will stumbled back off the cart and Sparrow pulled himself up and around the beam trying to get loose.

Will stood back up and just as he stepped onto the cart, Sparrow got loose from the beam and fell heavily onto the cart, tossing Will up into the rafters. It would had been funny, had it not been a serious situation. Sparrow rolled down from the cart and then stood up, looking for Will. Grinning, he spotted him up in the rafters and then his face fell as a bunch of barrels fell onto the end, propelling him up the rafters too.

They fought, jumping from beam to beam, clanging their swords together. Finally, Will managed to knock the pirate's sword out of his hand and then Jack took off. I went over to where I knew he was headed to. I got my sword out and blocked the door as Will jumped down after Jack. Sparrow went over to the fire pit and spilled sand all over him. Once again, that would have been funny had it not been for a serious fight, and Sparrow tuck out his pistol which was aimed at Will.

"You cheated."

"Pirate!" Jack stated as if that solved everything and then he noticed I was standing next to Will. He arched an eyebrow at me, I heard shouts and then noticed that the guards were trying to open the door.

"Move." I shook my head and he cocked the gun with a sigh and pointed it at me.

"Please move." Again I shook my head.

"No! I cannot step aside and let you escape." Will said besides me.

"This shot is not meant for you." Sparrow said pleadingly, looking at me at the whole time he spoke. I wondered at this. I didn't have time to wonder long for something glass smashed on the back of his head. Jack fell and there standing, drunkenly behind him was Mr. Brown, swaying and holding the remains of a broken bottle.

Just then the guards burst in being led by Norrington as usual. I really disliked that guy, thinking he was best. He walked furthered into the room and then nodded at the unconscious Jack, smugly.

"Well done, Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive." I rolled my eyes. "And a thief." Will eyed me disapprovingly and I could rub the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Just doing my civic duty, sir." Mr. Brown said drunkenly.

"Whatever." I muttered and Will glanced down at me, agreeing with me. Norrington snapped his head up to eye us.

"I guess this will always be remembered as the day that Captain Sparrow almost escaped." He stated with that annoying smug look.

"Take him and the thief away." He ordered and Will could only watch as I was dragged away with an unconscious Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed as I sat in my cell that I was sharing with Captain Sparrow, it had just gone nightfall when he woke up cursing under his breath and I had a feeling that they were for Mr. Brown's ears. Clearing my throat, he looked at me obviously not noticing me when he woken up. Looking at him I spoke what had been on my mind for the last few hours "You know my parents, don't you" It was not a question as the pirate looked at me with a guilty look.

3rd POV

Jack looked at his new cell mate and could not help wonder was he his...son? It was hard for him to imagine happening but the lad had hair colour that was similar to his and that bandana only strengthens the resemblance, he looked around eleven which was about the same time he had left _her_. And then there was the ring that the boy claimed was from his mother was also hers and by the sound of him saying parents, it was safe to say he did not know her. But if he was truly hers than...

"Lad, do you know any Spanish?"

"Yes, a little." He replied, not knowing where that question came from.

Damn, it was true, and his mother left him for god knows what, and he had missed the first eleven years of his life. Part of Jack wanted to say he did know them but they had died which was quiet tempting. But then the thought of his own father finding out and if Jack did not hang than his father would kill him anyway for running away and lying. For once in his life Jack decided to tell the truth at the beginning...part of it anyway, not his mother and if he did die tomorrow then he will have the boy go to his father to be looked after. The kid deserved that much.

"Aye, I know yer father"

"Really" Leon replied with hope clearly in his voice, which made Jack said as the boy was about to find out his old man would properly be dead tomorrow, he started having second thoughts about telling the truth but quickly pushed them away as dad has eyes and ears everywhere by the way he seems to know what Jack is up to.

"Know him better than anyone else" Jack stated.

"Who is he?" Leon asked him, and in response Jack just turned to completely face his new found son, it took a minute for Leon to realise what Jack was say, with his mouth wide open and eyes widened in shock.

"Yo. You. You're m. m. my father? " He stammered quietly and Jack just look down.

"Aye" He replied also quietly and was expecting Leon to shout at him demanding to know where was he in his life, was he not worthy enough to be son of Captain Jack Sparrow, instead he hugged Jack tightly like he would disappear at any moment and cried into his chest. Not knowing what to do he hugged back and let the boy cry.

After he had finished crying, Jack the reason behind not being there for him as he did not know he had existed with put Leon's mood slightly but glad that he was not abandoned by his father at least.

"So what got you started looking for your old man" Jack asked, he partly doubted that the boy thought the entire finding father thing by himself. Chuckling, Leon began telling him what or rather who inspired him to find his father.

_Flashback_

_A seven year old Leon was currently running away from a group of men after they found him stealing some food. Has turned back and saw he had lost them, turned around just in time to see a man with dark banded hair wearing a long red coat and a huge hat with a feather in it looked curiously at him, walking towards him and kneeling down to Leon's level he asked him "Where is your father?"_

"_Father? I don't have a father" The younger Leon replied not understanding why this man had taken a sudden interest in him, anger crept onto the man's face but disappeared as quickly as it came._

"_Have you tried looking for him..."The man interacting to Leon to say his name._

"_Leon"_

"_Leon" The man said with a nod and put a hand into his pocket._

"_Should I?" He asked the man and said man smiled._

"_Yes, here" Giving Leon a red bandana, taking it from him and stared at it for a few seconds, looking up to thank the man only to find that he had disappeared._

_Flashback end_

Now Jack was really glad that he told the truth as it seems that his dad had already seen his son and knew that the next time they meet he would be mad, but at least he would know about what. For the next few hours Jack told his son about himself, his early life, how he ended up being branded, and to Leon's shock Captain of the _Pearl_. He also told Leon not to tell anyone about this yet, despite protest agreed. Now the two leaned at opposite sides of the cell saying nothing at all as Leon still processing the information given to him.

Leon's POV

I sat in silence as I listened to the sailors' in the cell next to me and Jac no dad trying to get the keys from the dog with a bone. I was still getting my head round the fact that I was the son of the captain Jack Sparrow, I had to make sure that I was not a burden, I had to become stronger to be like dad and granddad, yes I have a granddad according to dad he was the man that encouraged me to find my father, how ironic. The silence between me and dad as the sound of guns firing could be heard, and dad looked like he recognised them.

"I know those guns." I watched him go to the barred window and peered out into the darkness. "It's the _Pearl_." He grinned as his ship fired cannons and I came up behind him to see the ship that he has spent years trying to get back.

"The _Black Pearl_?" one of the men in the other cell asked. "I've heard stories she's been praying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors." The man sounded scared. I rolled my eyes at them, if there was no survivors where would the story come from, seriously people tend to over excaudate. Dad just smirked.

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from I wonder?" Dad said from the window and I just shot them a look that clearly said idiots. The men exchanged glances and shrugs. Dad went back to watching as sparks of gunfire lit the night outside the window and moved slightly so I could get a better look, deep in thought.

As the cannon fire got worse, Dad suddenly grabbed me and leapt from the window. A cannon ball blasted through the wall, in the cell right next to ours where the idiot sailors' were. Had it been closer, the hole would've been big enough for us or at least me to squeeze through.

"My sympathies friend, you've no manner of luck at all." One of the men said apologetically as he and the others slipped from the cell. After a few moments, he picked up a bone to take over where the men had left off. He started to whistle and wave the bone around.

"Come on, doggy. It's just you and me now. It's you and ol' Jack. Come on. Come on, good boy. That a good boy, come on!" I was considering clearing my throat to remind him I was still here then decided against it as I saw that the dog move towards him. "Bit closer, bit closer. That's it, that's it, doggy. Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cad." The dog was almost within reach when a crash was heard from upstairs and the dog took off running resulting in dad starting to panic.

"Come back! No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it. I didn't..." But the dog was gone. Crashes and yells came louder then and Dad signalled to me to stay quiet as footsteps came down the stairs. It was two pirates. Both came fully into the room then and dad seemed to know them.

"This ain't the armoury." One said and then other spotted Dad.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, Twigg." The dark skinned one said to the other man. "Captain Jack Sparrow." He then spat on the floor in front of dad's feet. I was tempted to yell at him but something told me that would not be the best idea ever, even compared to my usual mad or crazy plans; dad looked up at him crossly.

"Last time I saw you, you was all alone on some God-forsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes hadn't improved much." The one who I assumed was Twigg laughed as he spoke grinning maliciously towards Dad, but he only smirked in return.

"Worry about your own fortunes gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers…and mutineers." The dark skinned one growled and grabbed dad by the throat and both of our eyes widened in shock, dad had leaned back in the cell when he was grabbed, so when he did the other man's hand was illuminated by the moonlight. The man had a skeletal hand, a bloody skeleton hand!

"So there is a curse. That's interesting." Dad said as he was realised.

"You know nothing of Hell." He said and then they both left, leaving me and dad to think about what we had just seen.

"That's very interesting."Dad muttered again, looking at the bone in his hand, I could not help wondering what on earth was going on. And how are we going to get out of here.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke the next day to the sound of dad trying to pick the look with the bone he had used to try getting the keys the night before. He stopped for a second before looking at me "Don't worry son, soon o'l Jack will get us out of here" And then turned back to picking the lock but once again stopped when we heard footsteps coming toward us. Abandoning the bone, he lay down on the floor and signalled for me to do something similar so I leaned against the barred door. Turning my head I saw one of my only friends on this rock, Will. By the looks of it he had not come to see me or get me out as his eyes were fixed on dad.

"Hey, Will come to get me out?" I asked, but he did not seem to have heard me.

"You, Sparrow" I was half tempted to say which Sparrow, but remembered what my dad had said so I kept quiet about it to everyone...yet anyway. "You know that ship, the _Black Pearl_?"

"I've heard of it." Dad stated looking not interested in the slightest.

"Where does it make berth" Will demanded him and dad looked angry.

"Where does it make berth!" Dad said loudly and I too was curious as he had not told me that part yet. "Haven't you heard the stories?" Will came closer to the bars as Jack began to speak.

"Captain Barbossa," I noticed it was hard for him to put the two words together without showing his anger towards the man. "and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded, Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found….except by those who already know where it is." I looked at Will and he was just as confused as I was, if not more.

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place." Will growled getting angry. "Where is it?"

"Why ask me?" Dad asked looking at his nails, looking indifferent, but I could tell he was pleased that he had an audience.

"Because you're a pirate." Will stated and dad looked at him briefly.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Dad asked with amusement and Will suddenly got a very angry look. Not good.

"Never!" Will snarled angrily slamming his hand against the bars gaining dad's attention at the same time that we both jumped at his anger. "They took Miss Swann." He said more calmly, casting an apologetic look at me, obviously now aware that I was actually there, took him long enough. Dad started to smirk.

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." Dad ended looking at Will, curiously.

"I can get you out of here." Dad looked at Will in disbelief.

"How's that? The keys run off."

"I helped build these cells." Will, pointed at the cell door. "These are half-pin barrel hinges." He went over to a bench and lifted it placing it under the bars at the bottom. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength…the door should lift free."

"What's your name?" Dad asked giving Will a curious look.

"Will Turner." Dad's eyes widened briefly, part of me though I had imagined it and a sly look creped on to his face.

"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?"

"Yes." Will said a little confusedly, he was not the only one confused by what dad had just said.

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the _Black Pearl_ and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" I wondered why Dad had changed his mind so quickly, but then just decided to ignore it.

"Agreed." Will said as they shook hands.

"Agreed. Get me out." Dad motioned and Will went to lift a bench and bring it over to the bars. After setting the lower half against the square metal bars, Will pushed down on the bench. The cell door creaked and then lifted up, falling backwards. Me and dad moved out of the way of the door and then stepped out of the cell.

"Hurry. Someone would have heard that." Will urged him.

"Not without my effects."

"Will you were planning of letting me out right?" I asked him but got no answer. Figures

...

The four of us headed to the docks and it was then Will noticed me."What are you doing here?" Both me and dad rolled our eyes.

"To come with you of course after all you can't man a ship with just the two of you." As much as Will would have liked to argue otherwise he knew that I was right so he turned back to dad.

"We're going to steal a ship?" Will went silent for a moment when he saw just which ship Dad had focused upon. "That ship?"

"Commandeer."Dad corrected looking at the _Interceptor_. "We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term." I was hoping that it was the _Interceptor _dad was planning of taking that way we would have more chance of us surviving. "One question about your business, boy," Dad said, turning to face Will, "Or there's no use goin'. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her." Was his immediate response and dad just grinned; I found myself wondering why he asked that.

"Oh good no worries then"

"So d-Jack how are we getting that ship?" I asked him almost calling him dad and he just grinned at me. Next thing we know the three of us are walking under an upside down boat on the seafloor heading towards the _Dauntless_. Will spoke up about the general though of our situation.

"This is either madness or brilliance." I nodded even I would not of come up with this.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Dad answered with a small smirk. Will frowned as his foot suddenly went through a lobster trap. I just rolled my eyes. We made it to the ship slowly we started going up the back of the ship and started to climb up. Slowly, made our way up and over the back. Dad took out his pistol and stalked around the helm of the ship, making his way towards the stairs with Will right behind him, sword drawn and I just watched.

"Everyone stay calm!" Dad shouted towards the men down below. "We are taking over the ship." He and Will ran down the stairs and stood up behind the men.

"Aye! Avast!" Will added and dad and I groaned rolling his eyes in expiration as the naval soldiers began to laugh. Then he looked at Will over his shoulder and Will wondered why me and dad were giving him a weird look.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and two boys." Idiot Gillette stated smugly as the three of us looked at him. "You'll never make it out of the bay."

"Son," Dad said equally as smug and he raised his pistol, aiming it at Gillette's face. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He cocked the pistol and Groves crossed his eyes looking at the pistol, swallowing hard. "Savvy?" As the men made their way to the long boats I stopped Gillette.

"Your pistol, please." I was not going to let this opportunity go and he hesitated before he gave me his pistol muttering something about getting it back soon, I just grinned at him.

...

We waited until Norrington and his men left the _Interceptor _unguarded before swinging across. Will, Luke and I then went to cutting loose the grapples holding them to the _Dauntless_. Dad turned to look at Norrington as they sailed off, his hands on the wheel.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves." Dad shouted at the man as he took his hat off in a mock bow and then we hit the deck as shots fired above their heads. Then left to go after the _Black Pearl._

...

Will was sharpening his sword telling dad his story.

"When I was a lad living in England," Will said still sharpening his sword. "My mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here looking for my father." Will told dad, who was making sure the ropes were tied.

"Is that so?" He muttered as if distracted.

"My father, Will Turner." Will started as he followed Jack up to the helm of the ship, and I followed them "At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help." Will continued. "Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father." Dad sighed as he tightened another rope and then he looked up at Will.

"I knew 'im." Dad stood and turned to face Will. "Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." Dad walked past Will towards the wheel to steady the ship.

"Bootstrap?" Will and I asked

"Good man, Good pirate" That had all our attention with Will looking shocked. Jack stated looking over his shoulder. "I swear you look just like him." Will glared at Dad's back.

"It's not true. He was merchant sailor. A good respectable man, who obeyed the law." Will stated angrily and Dad rolled his eyes, and turned around to look at Will.

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag."

My father," Will growled and unsheathed his sword. "Was not a pirate." Will held his sword at Dad.

"Put it away, son. It's not worth getting beat again."

"Why is Will all worked up about it I mean he finds information about his father he should be happy" I asked myself before rolled his eyes.

"This is Will we're talking about Leon, he hates pirates" Answering my own question and turned our attention back to the two men as Will became even more angry.

"You didn't beat me." Will suddenly growled tearing us back to him. "You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you." Dad turned with a sly look and I got suddenly suspicious of what he was planning.

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" Dad suddenly gave the wheel a hard turn and the sail swinging towards Will.

"Will, look out!" I yelled, but the sail smacked him in the middle and Will grabbed on to it as it swung him over the side of the ship. Will now dangled in the air above the water, as dad walked towards him, holding Will's dropped sword.

"Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention." Dad began and looked at me as well. "The only rules that really matter are these: What a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday." He continued while looking at Will with an occasional glace at me. "Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me ones, savvy? So..." Dad took the wheel and swung Will back over onto the boat and then he offered him his sword back. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?"

"Tortuga?" Will asked and dad just grinned.

"Tortuga."


	5. Chapter 5

It was not until nightfall that we reached the island of Tortuga, dad had explained before arriving that it was one of the wildest places that anyone will encounter and told me to stay close to him which I did. As we walked down the crazy streets of Tortuga People were everywhere, running lose and causing mayhem including firing shots over our heads, wenches running around with brightly coloured, and often loose, dresses, and people drinking by the gallons were among these crazy people. To put it simply was brilliant, People jumped from railings on the buildings, you could do whatever you want and not have a group of red coated marines and guards stopping you.

Pirates ran wild through the streets causing mayhem and dad seemed to love it. However as fun as it was, things were quite dangerous. For as we walked through the crowded streets, more than once someone tried to carry one of me off. Luckily, dad had quickly put an end to that by tossing an arm around me loosely to prevent anyone trying to take me with them. We now were walking down an alley, where dad explained a few things to us about Tortuga.

"Most importantly," he was saying. "It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed this deep the sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga. Savvy?" Will and I nodded to show we were listening. "What do ya think?" he gestured around him.

"It'll linger." Will told him and I just grinned.

"It is great in my opinion!" I shouted at him over the sounds of gunshots echoing throughout the area. Will did not seem to agree with me, but dad just grinned at my answer and this made me grin wider at being able to agree with my father, hopefully not disappoint him for being a weak whelp.

"I'll tell ya mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel so unwanted." A girl in a red dress walked up to dad after seeing him and we stopped walking. She was one of the local wenches I assumed, but she seemed awful mad at dad. Her bright red hair bounced up and down as she strode over to us.

"Scarlett!" he exclaimed happily and the woman slapped him across the face hard. Dad turned to look at me and Will after being slapped in our direction. "Not sure I deserved that." He said as she stalked off and then another woman showed up, this one wearing a yellow dress. "Giselle!" Giselle stalked up to us.

"Who was she?" she asked indignantly her blonde hair shining in the dark. Her nose was wrinkled with fury.

"What?" Dad asked, but she didn't explain or give him chance to either as she too slapped him. "I may have deserved that one." Jack murmured as she stomped away.

"Are women always this happy to see you, Jack?" I asked him and he stared at me for a second before telling us to follow him again.

...

Where are we going?" I asked as the three of us rounded a corner and found ourselves outside a pig sty.

"We are going to find an old friend of mine." Dad stated quietly and I looked at him with disbelief.

"You friend can be found in the pig stables?" I asked him, not buying it and dad just nodded.

"Can't pick and choose your friends, boy."

I looked at Will and he just shrugged. Dad went and got a bucket of water and then we walked up to find a man sleeping with the pigs.

"This is your friend?" I asked with a raised eyebrow along with Will finding it hard to believe and dad grinned wildly at the man as if they were old friends.

"Aye." Dad said before he tossed the bucket of water onto the man and a scene played out in front of us. The formerly sleeping man gasped and sputtered before sitting up, with a knife in his hand, swearing angrily at the people who had woke him up i.e. us.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" The man paused and then he smiled at Dad. "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck." Dad then smiled smugly at the now awake man.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." The man seemed to think for a second and then he nodded.

"What did he say?" Will asked me with confusion on his face, I just shrugged.

"I think he said that he'll buy him a drink for waking him, if he'll come and listen to what he has to say." Will stared at me with disbelief. "What?" Jack beamed at me before turning back to the pig man.

"Aye, that'll about do it." The man agreed happily stood up. Suddenly, Will splashed him with another bucket of water, which I had not seen him get. "Blast! I'm already awake!" The man sputtered.

"That was for the smell." Will said and the man just nodded, it was then he noticed me, quickly looking at dad then me again with eyes widened with shock.

"God lord, Jack is that-" He was cut off by dad, whom was properly worried at what would happing if his enemies found out right now that he had a son.

"Aye, Gibbs," Jack interrupted him loudly before he could say the word 'son'. "How's about we get that drink to get rid of that bad luck, savvy?" he put an arm around Gibbs steered him off toward the tavern, _The Faithful Bride_. Will and I stared at them for a moment before following them...not before grabbing a couple of bags of money without any evidence to point towards me, but a person passing them at the same time.

...

"Keep a sharp eye." Dad told Will and signalled for me to come with him to sit with his old friend Joshamee Gibbs, which I did but still kept a hand on Gi-no my pistol, taking a seat next to dad kept an ear open to the conversation.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of yourn?" Gibbs asked and dad turned back to him. He looked around to make sure that no one was listening and then almost hesitated before speaking.

"I'm going after the _Black Pearl_." Gibbs choked on his rum and gave dad a half-scared look, the same could be said for me minus the rum. "I know where it's going to be, and I'll going to take it." Gibbs shook his head.

"Jack, it's a fool's errand. You know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl._" By now I had my full attention to the conversation.

"That's how I know what Barbossa is up to." Dad informed the older man. "All I need is a crew."

"From what I hear of Captain Barbossa he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one." Gibbs told him, frowning slightly and I could not help but nod in agreement with Gibbs' statement.

"Well, then I'd say it's a good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?" I frowned at dad, what has he got planed to get the_ Pearl _back?

"Prove me wrong." Gibbs challenged, leaning towards dad. "What makes you think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?" Dad's eyes cut towards Will and I could not help but wonder why.

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" Gibbs gave him an odd look, I did not get what Will had to do with it and dad motioned with his head towards Will. Gibbs frowned not understanding and finally having enough he cleared his throat and made a wild head nod. Gibbs looked at Will and then back at dad.

"The kid?" Dad nodded and leaned forward.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner." Gibbs' eyes widened very much and dad smirked a little in triumph. "His only child, savvy?"

"Is he, now?" Gibbs murmured with interest and the three of us looked to see Will trying to escape from a rather large woman who threw herself at them. Will shoved her away, but not before she pinched him on the cheeks.

"'Leverage,' says you." Gibbs said slyly. "'I think I feel a change in the wind,' says I." Jack grinned. "I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock as crazy as you."

"One can only hope. Jack agreed. "Take what ya can…"

"…give nothing back." Gibbs finished and then he and dad clanked mugs.

"Now about child..." Gibbs started to say looking at me with interest, and dad just sighed knowing that the man was not going to drop this.

"Yes, he's mine Gibbs." He looked shocked as the first time he saw me.

"Boy, who old are yu?" He asked wanting to get information about me, I looked at dad and he nodded so I will answer his questions.

"Eleven." Gibbs smiled at me before looking back at dad.

"You are lucky to have Jack as a father" He said with confidence and I just nodded. The rest of the evening we slept at one of the inns while Gibbs went around to find crew members to recruit for the voyage to get the _Black Pearl. _Me and dad were currently alone so I asked him what had been on my mind for the last few hours.

"What was Will got to do with getting the _Pearl_?" I asked him as he turned to look at me.

"If I told you will you tell your friend William?" He asked back, normally I would have said yes straight away, but over the past day I had become more determined to be like dad so I shook my head.

"Son, the curse that plagues Barbossa and his crew is the cursed Aztec gold in order to reverse the curse one must repay the blood which was originally cursed." The gears in my head moved as I figured out what he was up to, he was going to bargain Will's blood in order to get the _Black Pearl._ But something told me that this was not all of it and he had many things that he will not tell me. In order to find out I will just have to prove myself. As much as I would like to warn Will I could not betray my father, even if Will does not know we are related. But one thing was certain; we shall find out if we can get to Elizabeth before something really bad happens which will doom us all.

...

Hours later Jack heard Leon muttering in Spanish repeating the same sentence again and again. "I do not want to be alone." Jack grabbed his son's had and whispered into his ear "Don't worry son you will never be alone again." But part of him wished he had not just said that as he remembered that in little over a year his time on his debt runs out, he had to get the _Pearl_ and find away to get out of the debt.


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning, we followed Mr. Gibbs out to the docks where he had a group of people lined up for Jack to see. I rolled my eyes at the sight of them, some of the 'crew' looked like they would rather be asleep then to man a ship, one that I could hopefully get to keep for myself after I had convinced dad and learned enough to command it, but that also left the problem of where to put it until then I was cut off when Gibbs started to talk.

"Feast your eyes, Captain." He announced proudly. "All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot." Will and I looked at the men sceptically, Will stated both our thoughts.

"This is your able-bodied crew?" He asked, but dad ignored him and wandered down the line of men with a banana in his hand. He stopped at one with a brightly coloured parrot upon his shoulder and paused.

"You, sailor!" He said and Gibbs hurried over to him.

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs told him and he nodded.

"Mr. Cotton…" He began. "Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" The sailor didn't answer instead he looked at Gibbs. "Mr. Cotton! Answer man!" Dad shouted in annoyance and Gibbs grimaced.

"He's a mute, sir." Gibbs said. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he arranged the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured out how." As he spoke, Mr. Cotton opened his mouth and we all flinched back as dad stock out his tongue, before turning to face the parrot.

"Mr. Cotton's….parrot. Same question." We all waited to see what would happen.

"Wind in the sails. Wind in the sails." The parrot said and we all stared at the bird and dad grinned.

"Mostly, we figure, that means 'Yes'." Gibbs said and this time I grinned.

"O'course it does." Dad said and we continued down the line. "Satisfied?" he asked Will.

"Well, you've proved their mad." I snorted and dad looked down at me. I grinned at him and he grinned back with a slight roll of his eyes. Then a voice suddenly called out.

"And what's the benefit for us?" Dad arched an eyebrow and we followed him down to a sailor who had their hat pulled down over their eyes. Jack tried to look under the hat and instead pulled it, off revealing a dark skinned woman.

"Anamaria!" he said and then came the slap.

"Somehow I saw that coming." I said to Will who nodded in agreement.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that either?" Will asked dad shook his head.

"No, that one I deserved." The girl nodded in agreement.

"You stole my boat!" she shouted and dad turned back to her.

"Actually-" Dad was cut off by another slap. "Borrowed! Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back."

"But you didn't!" Anamaria continued getting angrier.

"You'll get another one!" Dad said, trying to satisfy her.

"I will." She said, jabbing a finger in dad's face.

"A better one." Will supplied.

"A better one!" Dad agreed.

"That one" Will pointed at the _Interceptor_.

"Which one?" Dad asked and then he saw where he was pointing. "That one!" he and I shouted angrily, Will gave dad a look to say to agree with him, than dad saw my face and knew he had to decide between to two. Then a thought came to mind and could not help but grin as a plan formulated in my head. Clearing my throat so to get Anarnmria's attention then started to speak.

"Excuse me but if I may be so bold as to state my opinion" She gave me a look clearly interested in the _Interceptor_ but I ignored. "A ship like that is a bit superfluous to what you could get." I knew that had got her attention so I continued. "If you come with us, then when we reach our destination, which is full of riches you will have enough to buy a ship twice the size, and that looks better anyway you look at it." She thought for a moment before a small smile came onto her face, before glaring at dad to confirm which he picked up quickly.

"Aye, what the boy said, what say you?"

"Aye!" she shouted and the crew followed suit. "Aye!" Then as they were heading toward the ship, she snatched her hat from Jack and stomped off.

"No, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to have a woman aboard sir." Gibbs told him and I could not help but roll my eyes which thankfully he did not notice.

"It'll be far worse not to have her or the young one." Jack stated gazing at the sky and then he turned and followed the crew. We all looked up at the sky for a moment too, before turning and following him. I ran to catch up to him.

"Is it me or every women we have seen seems to hate your guts?" I asked him and before he could reply, Anamaria shouted over her shoulder "That's because he's a bloody nuisance."

...

We were soon headed out to sea and dad was content at the wheel. I think he was glad to be captain of a crew again. I decided to help the crew out and soon became friends with Marty, the dwarf pirate. He told me funny stories and just before he could finish the one he was on dad told me to come to the wheel so I did.

"You wanted me, Captain?" I decided to play safe and not call him dad; he nodded with a grin on his face and moved away from the wheel slightly, still having his hands on it.

"Take the wheel, boy." To say I was shocked was an understatement, I had never been behind a wheel of a ship before and I could tell he would not take no as a answer so after a bit of hesitation I put my hands on the wheel just below where dad had his, he let go and told me what to do. It was easy! I was thinking it would be very difficult but here I am at the wheel of a Brig like it was child's play, dad said I was just nature at sailing as both dad and grandpa were as well. Though I found this slightly hard to believe I accepted his prise, but soon he took the wheel as a storm was coming up and told me to wait below. I was about to protest but he glared at me shutting me up and agreed. The storm lasted the entire night, it was difficult to get to sleep but he somehow managed.

...

Sorry it was short, the next one will be longer.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Dead men tell no tales."_ Mr. Cotton's parrot sang from above our heads, hearing footsteps me and Will turned to Gibbs as he came beside us.

"Puts a chill in the bones to see how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." He nodded towards the many wreaked ships sticking up out in the water. It did look haunted no like a ship graveyard. Will turned and looked at dad and I turned too, to see him looking at his compass. Dad turned slightly to find himself being watched by Mr. Cotton and I laughed quietly as he suddenly shut his compass, rather awkwardly.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked and I turned back Will and Gibbs..

"Yeah, how?" I asked, it was one of the properly lots of things he has not told me.

"Not much is known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta." Gibbs explained as he made sure things on the ship were where they were supposed to be. "That would be before I met him, when he was Captain of the Black Pearl."

"What?" Will said and Gibbs almost choked on his flask. "He failed to mention that." We both looked back at dad, one with surprise and the other sadness, I already knew that part but played along so Will wouldn't get suspicious.

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now." Gibbs said solemnly as he took in our expressions. "And a hard-learned lesson it was."

"What happened?" Will asked before I could say anything.

"See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"Ah." Will said. "So that's the reason for all the…" Will trailed off and started mimicking Jack. He waved his arms in the air and walked a little with a slight sway. Me and Gibbs just looked at him.

"Reasons got nothing to do with it." Gibbs said and then he squatted down, me and Will followed. "Now Will, Leon." He started looking at both of us. "When a man is marooned he is given a pistol with a single shot-one shot. Well that won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly." He put a gun that he made with his hand to his head and I gasped slightly from the thought of dad with his pistol to his head. "But Jack - he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa." Will and I said at the same time, I already knew, but again to prevent Will from getting suspicious I acted like it was a guess.

"Aye." Gibbs said and he looked extremely happy about the audience he was getting.

"How did Jack get off the island?" Will asked and I nodded.

"Well," started Gibbs. "I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft." I tried to process what Gibbs told us, but I guess stories are better than the real event.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles." Will said rather sceptical.

"Aye, sea turtles." I decided to ask a question.

"What did he use for rope?" I asked and Gibbs made a face as he tried to think of an answer when a voice behind me made me jump.

"Human hair. From my back." Dad looked down at us with an amused expression and I wondered how long he had been there.

"Let go of the anchor!" Jack shouted to the crew and we all got up to follow him.

"Let go of the anchor!"

"Young Mister Turner and I are to go ashore." Jack told Gibbs and I frowned as much as I would of wanted to protest I knew one, it would cause too much suspicion and two he knows what he is doing and I'll properly slow him down.

"Captain!" Gibbs said and dad turned to look at him. "What if the worst was to happen?"

"Keep to the Code." He answered with a slight look at me. I arched an eyebrow, but he did not elaborate.

"Aye, the Code." Gibbs nodded his head, while giving Will a strange look. An almost remorseful look.

"The Code? What's that?" I asked once Will and dad had started to row towards the island. With a sigh Gibbs turned to face me.

"Pirate's code Leon, any man who falls behind is left behind." I paled when he said those words and could only hope nothing bad happened to them.

3rd POV

As they approached a cave, Will held a lantern out for us to see. Looking around skeletons littered the rocks around them, he turned to Jack, curiously.

"What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Jack looked at him before replying.

"Pirate's Code. Any man that falls behind…is left behind."

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" Will asked, frowning a little.

Jack looking directly at Will. "You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga...and you're completely obsessed with treasure." Jack said as Will leaned over to look at the gold.

"That's not true. I'm not obsessed with treasure." Will scowled as they got to land and started climb up the rocks. Jack got up to the top first and nodded towards the light.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." He gave Will a look over his shoulder.

In the cave were Barbossa's crew and at the top of a pile of gold was Elizabeth, wearing a dark red dress. Next to her stood a man in a feathered hat, Will could only assume was Barbossa.

"Gentlemen, the time has come!" Barbossa shouted. "Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near an end!"

"Elizabeth." Will whispered and started to move only to be pushed back by Jack.

"For ten years," Barbossa shouted. "We've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" Barbossa continued and then his crew started cheering. "Punished, we were, the lot of us - disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is!" he shouted and then he shoved the lid off a treasure chest. "... the cursed treasure of Cortés himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned...save for this." He pointed at something around Elizabeth's neck.

Will tried to get out and Jack pulled him back down. "Jack!" he protested and Jack shushed him.

"Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment." Jack got up and started walking away and Will followed him.

"When is that? When it's the greatest profit for you!" Will asked with annoyance and Jack whirled around.

"May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Do us a favour - I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid." Jack took off.

About a minute later Jack turned with a surprised expression, before Will smacked him with the oar.

"Sorry Jack, I'm not going to be your leverage." He said to the unconscious captain before dropping the oar.

Barbossa slit Elizabeth's hand and held it above the coins "Waste not want not." Before making her drop the medallion into the cheat, closing his eyes with his hands up for a few seconds before opening them with the sound of the pirates around him starting to murmur lowly.

"Did it work?" Koehler boomed out.

"I don't feel no different." Ragetti agreed and the one beside him nodded.

"How do we tell?" Barbossa rolled his eyes and took out a pistol and shot Pintel in the chest.

"You're not dead." Koehler accused and Pintel gave a small laugh.

"No." Then he glared at Barbossa. "He shot me!" he hollered pointing at him. His friend began to panic.

"It didn't work!" Ragetti shrieked.

"The curse is still upon us!" Twigg shouted, Barbossa looked at the knife for a few seconds before turning to face Elizabirth.

"You maid! Your father, what was his name! Was you're father, William Turner?" Barbossa shouted at Elizabeth and she smirked at him.

"No." He grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her.

"Where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner! Where?" When she didn't answer he slapped her, coursing her to fall down near the water.

"You two!" The Bo'sun shouted and he pointed at Pintel and Ragetti. "You brought us the wrong person!"

"No!" Pintel argued as they all looked at him. "She had the medallion! And she's the proper age!"

"She said her name was Turner-you heard her!" Ragetti came to his friend's rescue. "I think she lied to us!"

Elizabeth opened her eyes to see Will and he placed a finger to his lips he motioned for the Elizabeth to follow and she slipped into the water after grabbing the medallion.

"You brought us here for nothing!" Twigg shouted at Barbossa.

"I won't take questioning and no second guessing, not from the likes of you, Master Twigg." Barbossa growled.

"Who's to blame? Every decision you've made has led us from bad to worse." Koehler shouted.

"It was you who sent Bootstrap to the depths!" One shouted.

"And it was you that brought us here in the first place!" Bo'sun snarled, brandishing his sword.

"If any coward here dare challenge me let him speak!" Barbossa shouted. Surprisingly, with all the complaints not one stepped forward.

"I say we cut her throat and spill all her blood just in case!" Koehler shouted and they all agreed with him. It was than Barbossa noticed that Elizabeth was gone and so was the medallion.

"The medallion! She's taken it!" Barbossa exclaimed and they all looked up at him. "Get after her you, feckless pack of ingrates!"

...

As Will and Elizabeth had gotten back to the _Interceptor_ after throwing the oars they had taken from the longboats, Elizabeth was first onboard "Not more pirates." she moaned.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth." Gibbs stepped forward and Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"Mr. Gibbs?" He grinned and then looked over at Will.

"Hey, boy, where be Jack" At this point Leon had come towards them and was standing next to Gibbs.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked, obviously not liking that at all and Leon frowned a little.

"He fell behind." Will said and he took Elizabeth and walked past the crew, taking her below deck. Leon stared at them with widened eyes before tears started to creep down his face and started to sob, Elizabeth heard them and turned around and walked to him with Will close behind.

"Leon? What's wrong?" She asked him full of concern

"He can't be gone" He said quietly but everyone heard him as they were close together in a group. Before anymore was said Gibbs turned to Marty"Could you take him below?" Marty only nodded. Will looked at Gibbs "What's wrong?"

"Poor lad he finds out he has a father one week and the next he's gone." Will's eyes widened when he figured out just what Gibbs meant without thinking he asked the older man.

"Jack is Leon's father?" He asked in shock and a bit guilty at the same time as he was responsible for Jack not coming back. The rest of the crew were equally shocked "I knew it!" Anamaria exclaimed before Gibbs got their attention. "Keep to the Code."

"Weigh anchor!" Anamaria hollered at the group. "Hoist the sails! Make quick!"

...

All next chapter is 3rd person.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack Sparrow sat up with a groan as he clutched his head. Trying to get his bearings straight he made his way towards the boat, he and Turner had come in only to find Barbossa's men in the entryway. He turned and went abruptly into another passage way only to find more pirates. Jack leaned against the oar Will had whacked him with to keep steady.

"You." Ragetti paused and the other pirates turned to see what he was talking about.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Pintel said and the other pirates nodded. Jack wobbled slightly from being whacked with the oar and blinked.

"Am I not?" he asked and then looked down at himself. "Oh." He said and turned to leave. Jack paused as men showed up behind him with swords and pistols. So, he turned around to find the same thing being pointed at him.

"Palulay...palu-li-la-la-lulu." Jack said and the men gave each other looks. "Parlili... parsnip, pasley, par - partner, partner..."

"Parley?" Ragetti offered and Jack grinned.

"Parley! That's the one! Parley! Parley!" the men did not look too happy at this at all.

"Parley?" Pintel snarled and he glared at Ragetti. "Damn to the depths whatever man came up 'parley.'" He said angularly.

"That would be the French." Jack said and then the crew took him to Barbossa.

...

The group of men led him to where the pile of gold was and Barbossa pushed his way through them. Jack was leaning casually and almost smug like against the oar he was holding onto.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbossa snarled at Jack. His men looked on as well, just as curious.

"When you marooned me on that Godforsaken spit of land you forgot one very important thing mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He said matter-of-factly.

"Ah," Barbossa started coming towards Jack. "Well I won't be making that mistake…again." Barbossa said and then he walked away from him. "Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Aye!" They all shouted in unison and they seemed a little too excited.

"Kill him." The pirates seemed excited to do just that and held up their weapons but Jack had other ideas.

"The girl's blood didn't work did it?" Jack said from behind him.

"Hold your fire!" Barbossa yelled and the men looked very disappointed at having to lower their weapons. Barbossa whirled around and came stalking back towards him.

"You know whose blood we need." Barbossa said to Jack.

Jack smirked, knowing he had just won. "I know whose blood ye need."

...

Awhile later the _Pearl_ set off after the _Interceptor_. Jack and Barbossa were in the Captain's cabin.

"So you expect to just leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and it's your word it's the one I need and I watch you sail away on my ship?" Barbossa was saying. He sat at one end of the table and Jack stood at the other end. Barbossa's pet monkey sat on a little perch in the corner.

"No." Jack said rather bluntly. "I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on _**my**_ ship and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?" Jack said as he leaned across the table.

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need." Barbossa murmured.

"Of the two of us," Jack said as he dug through the fruit bowl. "I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore" He plucked a red apple from the bowl. "...my word is the one we'll be trusting." He went back and sat down putting his feet upon the table. "Although...I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you." Jack bit into the apple, and Barbossa looked angry. "Funny ol' world, innit?" he then offered the apple to Barbossa and a flicker of resentment crossed the elder man's features.

"Captain!" one of Barbossa's crew members, Bo' Sun, opened the door and called in. "We're coming upon the _Interceptor_." The two men plus monkey went back to standing at the head of the ship and Barbossa was gazing at the other ship through his telescope and Jack got in his way.

"I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the _Interceptor_, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?" Jack offered trying to find a way of getting out of this with a living son, not that he would tell Barbossa, he would recognise the relation better than anyone. Barbossa narrowed his eyes at him.

"Now you see, Jack that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl. People are easier to search when their dead." Barbossa nodded towards Bo'sun. "Lock 'im in the brig." Bo' sun grabbed Jack and started dragging him down below deck.

...

Leon had just come up deck after hearing the crew dropping things in the sea.

"What's going on?" He asked Gibbs but it was Anamaria who told him.

"The _Black Pearl_ is gaining on us, even after throwing most things overboard!" She shouted and just then he noticed Elizabeth was next to him and Will.

"Drop the anchor on the right side." She told Gibbs and he just looked at her. "On the starboard Side."

"It certainly gives the element of surprise" Will told the man when he looked at him.

"You're daft lady, both of you are." Anamaria told him.

"Aye, daft like Jack." Gibbs told us all before turning to the crew. "Lower the starboard anchor, do it you gobs are it is you we'll load into the cannons" That got them going, Gibbs turned to Leon. "Best if ye stick close to me." Leon only nodded in agreement.

By now the two ships were facing each over and everyone gave the order to fire, and it was not long before Barbossa's crew boarded the ship and Leon was surprisingly holding his own against the un-dead pirates, it was then he heard a familiar voice.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Jack he swung back and forth over the water between the two ships, he let go of the rope and finally dropped down on the deck of the _Interceptor_ and he managed to knock over someone who was fighting Gibbs.

"Jack/Dad!" Leon and Gibbs said happily.

"Bloody empty." Jack gave the flask back to a bewildered Gibbs before patting Leon.

"I'll be back." he said and took off towards Elizabeth

Soon Leon and Elizabeth found will stuck below deck. Elizabeth and Leon tried to get a large piece of wood off the top but it wouldn't budge. Unfortunately as they were trying to get them out, Barbossa's men grabbed them and pulled them away.

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed as we were drug away. "Will!"

"Let go!" Leon snarled trying to get away from the men that were holding him. They and the rest of the crew were brought abroad the _Pearl _where Barbossa noticed Leon and walked over to him. "What do we have here?" He asked with a grin on his face. "Look here gents, we have a Sparrow Junior!" With that all eyes were on Leon, who was getting nervures. "Tell me boy, do you know yo'r father is a coward." Leon did not like this man calling his father a coward one bit.

"Is not!" He shouted at the Captain before going to stand with his dad.

"If so much as one of you speaks the word parley, I'll have your guts for garters." Pintel said waving a pistol at the rest of Jack's crew including Elizabeth who wasn't paying him any mind.

**BOOM!**

Those of who knew who was still on the ship, watched in horror as the _Interceptor_ suddenly exploded.

"Will!" Elizabeth said breathlessly in a sob then she turned to Barbossa angrily. "You've got to stop it!" she shouted pounding him. "Stop it!" Barbossa grabbed her wrists and grinned widely at her. Kyra turned at her shouting.

"Welcome back, miss." Barbossa sneered. "You took advantage of your hospitality last time. It holds fair now you return the favor." I wondered what he meant by that. But I didn't have to wonder long, for he gave her a shove into some waiting pirates. She started screaming as they started touching her dress and her hair. I wanted to help her, but Kyra and I were being watched by Barbossa he was waiting to see if she would protest. She didn't. Her face was a blank mask of indifference but her eyes told me that she was worried more about Sam than Elizabeth anyway.

Sam, she and I had been friends for years and now…he was gone. I think it hurt her more than it did me. She always acted mean to him, but it was always in play. Sam was like the little brother of the group and I could only imagine what she was going through. I patted her arm then and she gave me a smile that she rarely gave anyone.

"Barbossa!" someone yelled and everyone stopped to see who had spoken. A figure stood on the railing of the ship.

"Will." Elizabeth whispered.

Will Turner jumped down from the railing then and then jumped as he cocked a pistol at Barbossa. Did he have a death wish?

"She goes free." He demanded and Barbossa scoffed.

"What's in your head, boy?"

"She goes free." he said again and Barbossa walked up to him.

"You've only got one shot and we can't die." He told Will.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Jack muttered from the back and Leon turned to his father before facing Will again nodding his head and mutter the same word. Will climbed back onto the rail and this time held the pistol to his throat.

"You can't. I can." He stated and Barbossa narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" Barbossa asked. Jack suddenly launched forward getting in Barbossa's line of vision.

"No one! He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice though. Eunuch." Leon rolled his eyes at his dad no one was going to believe it, Barbossa didn't seemed to be buying it either.

"My name is Will Turner." Will gaining everyone's attention again. "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." While Will was speaking Jack hung his head and wandered back over to where he had been before rather sheepishly.

"He's the spitting image of old Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us." Ragetti said and Leon rolled my eyes again.

"You know? If they had known what Bootstrap looked like then why couldn't they tell earlier? You think they would've seen that." Leon stated and Jack looked up and grinned.

"One would think." He said back to him. Barbossa gave the two Sparrows a look then looked back at Will.

"On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' locker."

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa said giving Will his full attention.

"Elizabeth goes free."

"Yes we know that one." Barbossa said . "Anything else?" Jack pointed at himself and pleaded with Will. Will barely looked in his direction.

"And the crew. The crew are not to be harmed."

Jack continued to point at himself but Will never said anything else and Leon wondered what Jack had done to him. So, Barbossa stepped forward with a glint in his eye.

"Agreed."


	9. Chapter 9

I stood near dad, Will and Elizabeth as they set sail neither of us sure of where we were headed. An hour later we found out where; a small island out in the middle of the Caribbean. On the way, the crew from the _Interceptor _had been taken and locked below deck while Dad, Elizabeth, Will, and I were still on the deck, surrounded by pirates. Not much of a change from before except these pirates can't die...yet.

"Elizabeth!" Will hollered and we looked over to see some pirates dragging her forward. They were going to make her walk the plank.

"What are they- This is letting her go?" I asked dad and he nodded.

"They are." He stated. "But Barbossa always finds a loophole. William didn't say where to let her go."

"Go on, poppet, go!" Pintel yelled as the pirates poked at her with their swords. Barbossa stood behind them laughing loudly and a bit crazily. "Walk the plank!" another yelled. Elizabeth turned and walked to the end peering into the water.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Will snarled trying to get out of the pirates grip.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy!" Barbossa growled loudly. "I agreed she'd go free, but it was you that didn't specify when or where." Barbossa's crew laughed loudly as the ones holding Will gagged him. I looked at dad but he didn't say anything, instead he was still looking out at the water.

"Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it, lads?" Barbossa smirked over at Elizabeth and she glared back at him.

"Aye!" they agreed.

"So, I'll be having that dress back before you go." Elizabeth's eyes widened and then she glared at them harder and started slipping off her dress.

"I always liked you." Dad said to Koehler who was holding him and the pirate grunted in his face so he backed off. I rolled my eyes at this.

"Goes with your black heart." Elizabeth hissed as she threw it at Barbossa with all her might, and he caught it nimbly.

"Ohh, it's still warm." Barbossa commented holding it up to his face as he turned from her.

"Ugh." I muttered and he tossed the dress into the middle of his crew. Elizabeth turned and walked slowly back to the end of the plank preparing to jump.

"Off you go!" one shouted impatiently. Dad was looking at Barbossa and the captain was looking back with a malicious glint in his eyes.

"Too long!" Bo'sun shouted and he went up and slammed his foot on the plank making it wobble and the wobbling knocked Elizabeth screaming into the water. I heard a loud splash and the pirates started cheering.

Hearing laughter, I looked over to see dad pretending to laugh along with them and then he sobered up as they pulled him forward. I frowned and looked at Barbossa who seemed to be waiting for me to say something.

"Hey, wait a minute!" I started forward moving towards Jack.

"I'd really rather hoped we were past all this." Jack said rather nervously and Barbossa smirked.

"Jack…" He put an arm around his shoulders. "Jack. Did you not notice? That be the same little island we made you governor of on our last little trip." The crew broke into laughter and Jack looked over his shoulder.

"I did notice." He turned back around and Barbossa laughed in his face.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape. But I doubt it." I was gripped then and jerked forward as they spoke. I started to panic as they pulled me over to Jack and Barbossa.

"Last time ya left me a pistol with one shot." Jack was saying as we came closer.

"By the powers, you're right. Where'd be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward."

"Seeing as there are two of us." Jack said glancing in the water at what I guessed to be Elizabeth. "A gentleman would give us a pair of pistols."

"It'll be one pistol as before and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve yourself to death."

"Hey, stop it!" I yelped as they drug me towards the side and Jack frowned as I was pulled up towards where they were.

"What are you-" Jack stopped mid sentence and then started again. "Barbossa-"

"Quiet Sparrow." Barbossa snapped and then he eyed me. "I'm going to give you a chance to consider becoming part of me crew. A chance to become a real pirate and not like ye father, who's a fraud, and a chance to sail with a real captain." Jack glared at Barbossa and shook his head.

"Leave him alone, Hector." Dad warned and Barbossa sneered at him.

"I'm not going to join you." I stated and dad grinned a little.

"Well that's fine. Just fine, you Sparrows stick together." He smirked and then he took his sword out and pointed it at Jack. "Off ya go." Dad glared at Barbossa and then he looked at me. "Go on, Sparrow and I'll toss ya junior to ye." The pirates laughed loudly at that Barbossa who had dad's things thrown into the water and dad gave me a glance before leaping into the water. Barbossa turned to look at me now. I gritted my teeth then knowing what he was going to do. "Gentleman, I think junior would like to leave" as one of the pirates chucked me overboard and then I started to swim to the island.

"Leon are you alright?" Elizabeth began to fuss over me, making me a little embarrassed.

"I'm fine, Elizabeth." She smiled and then she looked up at Jack who had turned and looked towards the _Black Pearl_ longing in his eyes.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail off with my ship." He stated sadly.

"I'm sorry dad." I said and he nodded. For a while we sat there trying to dry off, dad suddenly leap to his feet and stalked off into the trees. What was that about? Frowning I looked at Elizabeth and she just shrugged. So, I jumped up and followed him as did Elizabeth and we finally caught up close enough for Elizabeth to start talking to him. Much to his annoyance it would seem.

"But you were marooned on this island before." She was saying and dad was trying his hardest to ignore her and me both, had I done something wrong. "We can escape the same way you did then." Dad whirled around suddenly and he glared at Elizabeth. She stopped walking and I bounced off her, staggering backwards.

"To what point and purpose, young missy? The _Black Pearl_ is gone. And unless you have a rudder and a lot sails hidden in that bodice of yours." He glanced at her up and down briefly. "Unlikely. Young Mister Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow." He ignored her as she spoke focusing instead on counting his footsteps as he strode from the tree, which I found very bizarre. "You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. And you sacked Nassau Port without even firing one shot." Jack continued to ignore her as he started jumping up and down suddenly in the middle of the trees after he stopped measuring his steps.

"Are you the pirate I've read about or not?" She demanded getting in his face. "How did you escape last time?" Jack paused with a sigh and I came up to their sides. He moved her away a little and pushed me with her. Jack looked frustrated for a moment and then I saw something that I had never expected from him. Shame.

"Last time. I was here for a grand total of three days, all right?"

"Three days?" I repeated, but he ignored me and then squatted down and started pulling at something in the ground. "Last time..." He paused and suddenly pulled open a door buried under the sand.

"Wow…" I murmured looking at the hidden cellar. No wonder he knew it was there. Dad started to go down the stairs into old cellar. "The rumrunners used this island as a cache, they came by, and I was able to barter passage off."

"From the looks of things, they've been long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." He gathered up bottles of rum and then came up out of the cellar. I could see that Jack was ashamed of the true story, but it didn't bother me. It was kind of a disappointment, but far-fetched stories were usually better than the real thing.

"So that's it, then?" Elizabeth sputtered, flabbergasted. "That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth got in his face again. "You spent three days lying on a beach drinking rum?"

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love." He shrugged and handed her a bottle and then tossed one to me before walking away. One thing was sure; we needed to get off this island then a idea popped up in my mind.

"Say, Liz" I started, using a nickname she said I could call her by. "You're the Governor's daughter, right" To which she nodded wondering what I was getting at. "The navy is bound to be looking for you." She realised what I was implying and turned back to the rum. The two of us started to form a plan which will get us help. Before that thought I might have a drink of the rum dad offered me as I went back to sit next to dad. During the cause of the night the three of us were dancing and singing, dad got really drunk and as much as I would not keep the taste of rum in my mouth I drank a single bottle to prevent him getting suspicions of me, well as suspicions as a drunken man could get. After dad fell asleep Elizabeth gathered the rum and started to burn it to form a signal as I went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning Jack awoke to the smell of smoke. Opening his eyes he sat up and sniffed the air. With a frown he turned and found the source of the smoke smell. His eyes widened at the large flames and black smoke billowing from the palm trees behind Elizabeth. He jumped up from the sand and stared at her as she threw another barrel of rum into the flames and then ducked as it exploded and Jack gaped.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good!" he ran over to us swinging his arms in the air wildly. "What are you doing!" he asked when he finally got over to her. "You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!" Elizabeth walked past him with a smirk.

"Yes, the rum is gone." She said turning to Jack.

"Why is the rum gone?" he demanded coming up behind her. Elizabeth shouted at him over her shoulder.

"One, because it is a foul drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me. Do you really think there is the slightest chance they won't see it!" she finished yelling at him and then he looked slightly worried.

"But why is the rum gone?" He asked again and Elizabeth rolled her eyes before landing down in the sand.

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two keep an eye open, and you will see white sails on that horizon." She turned her back to him and Jack got so flustered he pointed his pistol at her and cocked it. But thinking better of it, he shoved the pistol back into his belt and stalked off.

"Must've been terrible to be trapped here, Jack." He mocked stalking along the sand. "Must've been terrible.' Well it bloody is now!" Jack turned back around and spotted the _Dauntless_ headed towards the island.

"There'll be no living with her after this." Jack muttered and he made his way to tell Elizabeth her rescuers. Jack found Elizabeth still sitting on the beach and he begrudgingly pointed out the approaching ship. At this point I had woken up and the three of us were taken to the _Dauntless_ and mumbled under my breath. If one thing was certain I did not want to see Norrington or Gillette again.

...

As soon as we stepped foot onto the ship, Norrington had dad and me surrounded by guards. Gillette smirked at me and I stomped his foot the first chance I got, earning me a slap on the back of the head. Elizabeth now stood in front of her father begging to go after Will.

"But we've got to save Will!" she was saying and the Governor gave her a partly sympathetic look. I had a feeling he wasn't too upset at losing Will.

"No." Governor Swann stated frowning at her. "You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal, immediately, not go gallivanting about after pirates!"

"Then we condemn him to death!"

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but then so was his decision to engage in piracy." I rolled my eyes. Being a pirate wasn't so bad. Somehow I found myself looking in dad's direction and he met my gaze.

"To rescue me. To prevent anything from happening to me." Elizabeth pleaded, not believing her ears at what her father was saying.

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion." Jack said stepping forward. He walked towards them and Norrington rolled his eyes for who knows amount of times since we were brought aboard. "The _Pearl_ was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it." He leaned in towards Norrington. "The _Black Pearl_. The real last pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up, right?" He looked from Gov. Swann to Norrington nervously.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow. Not only myself." Norrington said angrily and then he walked away. Elizabeth ran to him extremely upset.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift." A shocked silence came after that and Norrington turned to look at her. Didn't see that one coming.

"Elizabeth." The Governor came towards his daughter with a look of happiness. "Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

"I am." She stated and then I gagging noise. Gillette shook me and told me to be quiet and I responded by kicking his leg.

"A wedding! I love weddings!" Jack announced and he ran forward. "Drinks all around." I snorted and he glanced at me once, which I pretended not to notice. Okay so that was funny, so what.

"I know." He said turning back to Norrington with a sigh. "Clap him in irons." To our surprise Norrington didn't do anything and Jack put his wrists down.

"Mister Sparrow, you shall accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us a bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear." I help but chuckle slightly at the look on dad's face and then Norrington looked down at me. Jack was led away as he spoke.

"Don't think I have forgotten about you thief or should I say Sparrow?" I looked at him in shock before quickly hiding it.

"Word sees to spread around fast." Was all I could think to say at present time, till we got to the Iala de Muerta we were under constant guard but not in a cell as Elizabeth would start telling her father her opinion of boys in brigs.

Just before being lead to the long boats Jack asked me to give him a chance to prove himself, still thinking about what he told me and Liz on the island to with I just nodded.

...

Norrington sat at the front of the small boat as we made our way back to the entrance of Isla de Muerta. It was nightfall now and to me it was just as creepy in the dark as it was in the fog.

"I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the caves could turn in to an ambush." Norrington murmured and I turned to look at dad. He gave me a smirk and I knew that he was planning something.

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing." He stated slyly, hoping that Norrington would fall for whatever he was planning. "I go in and convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the _Dauntless _and blast the bejesus out of them with your little cannons, eh. What have ya got to lose?"

"Nothing I'd lament being rid of." Norrington replied moving dad's hand off his shoulder.

"Now, to be quite honest with you, there's still a slight risk to those aboard the _Dauntless_," Jack started and Norrington eyed him. "-which includes future Mrs. Commodore." Norrington blanched and then with a very grim face, finally agreed. He wasn't too happy about the arrangement but what could he do? Dad was right.

Minutes later, he and I were rowing to the island with wide smirks. As we moved the boat along inside, dad then turned to me.

Stick by me." he said and I nodded. "And don't start filling your pockets."

"You're taking the fun out of this?" I smirked and he smirked back as we slipped along the rocks towards Barbossa's crew. We made it into the cave and heard Barbossa's crew cheering. We came up upon them and walked through them, pretending to cheer too.

"Beg your pardon. Beg your pardon." Jack said as we shoved through them to the front of the crowd. I just shoved them.

"Move. Out of the way." I muttered and with a sigh Jack pulled me along and we stopped right where Barbossa could see us in the middle of his crew. He was once again at the top of the gold pile, but this time Will was standing beside him being held by two pirates. His head above the gold. "Begun by blood. By blood and-" Barbossa cut himself off as Jack and I appeared in front of him.

"Jack! Leon!" Will called to us and he looked as surprised as Barbossa, staring at us like we were ghosts before his eyes narrowed just in the slightest. I gave a wide smirk.

"It's not possible." Barbossa finally got out, disbelief etched into his face.

"Not probable." Jack corrected and Barbossa scowled.

"Where's Elizabeth?" asked Will and Jack pointed off back towards the _Dauntless_.

"She's safe, just like I promised." He turned back to Will. "She's all set to marry, Norrington just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised." I rolled my eyes.

"Dad!" I hissed and he gave a shrug.

"Well, she is." he said and then turned back to Will. "So we're all men of our word, really. Except for Elizabeth, who is in fact a woman." I rolled my eyes at this.

"Shut up!" Barbossa snapped. "You're both next!" Jack looked offended as Barbossa swung around with a knife to slit Will's throat.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate." Jack said casually and Barbossa looked up.

"No, I really think I do." He rolled his eyes and leaned down again.

"Your funeral." Dad muttered off and I grinned as it caught Barbossa's attention again.

"Why don't I want to be doing it?" While he had been speaking Bo'sun appeared behind us laying a hand upon the shoulder of us both and I smirked at Barbossa.

"Well, because-" Jack paused and slapped Bo'sun's hand off his shoulder and then mine before continuing. He started to walk up the pile of gold and I walked up after him."Because the _HMS Dauntless_, the pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore waiting for you." Jack grinned at Barbossa as the crew started to murmur behind us. We stopped right at the chest, Barbossa directly across from us.

"Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the _Dauntless_. They do what they do best." The pirates laughed loudly at that. "Robert's your uncle. Fannie's your aunt. There you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. Course, you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the _Pearl_? Name me captain. I'll sail under your colours and give you 10 percent of me plunder. And you'll get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"

"It has a nice ring to it." I added and Jack nodded.

"And I suppose in exchange, you want me to not kill the whelp." Barbossa said looking at Will. Will looked up at dad.

"No, no, no, no. Not at all. By all means, kill the whelp." Will and I stared at dad. "Just not yet." Dad looked over at Will and met his gaze. "Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance." He stuck his hand in the Aztec gold and sifted the coins through his fingers as he spoke. "After you've killed Norrington's men. Every...last...one." As he said this he dropped coins into the chest one by one.

"You've been planning this from the beginning." Will said trying to get at him. "Ever since you learned my name." Dad gave me a brief look, willing me to trust him. And I did.

"Yeah." Jack said as if everyone knew it and Will got a flabbergasted look.

"I want 50 percent of your plunder." Barbossa suddenly demanded.

"No way!" I argued.

"15!" Jack said.

"40!" Barbossa demanded and I got in front of dad to get in his face.

"25!" I yelled back and dad intervened.

"And I'll buy you the hat." Barbossa seemed to find us amusing.

"A really big one…Commodore." I added and Barbossa grinned.

"We have an accord!" He reached out to shake Jack's hand.

"All hands to the boats!" Jack shouted and the crew, plus Barbossa stared at him. "Apologies. You give the orders." He said giving Barbossa giant grin.

"Gents…take a walk." Barbossa stated and sniggered at our dumbfounded looks. That was it? Well it seemed to work. The crew made their way to the exit, leaving the six of us alone along with a few pirates.

"Not to the boats?" Jack asked confused, I looked at him with equal confusion I can only hope dad's plan works, whatever that is.


	11. Chapter 11

Barbossa lead the way down the pile of gold offering us to dig through the gold and I leapt at the chance to go through it. Will was still tied and was being held by a pirate. Barbossa himself was sitting upon a pile of gold watching us.

"I must admit, Jack." Barbossa commented as dad and I dug through the treasure. "I thought I had you figured. But it turns out you're a hard man to predict." Jack smirked slightly when I looked at him, but what he was planning I still didn't know. So I went back to digging for something worth a lot.

"Me?" Jack said suddenly. "I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest." He tossed the statue he had been holding and made his way towards Barbossa. I stood up now more curious than anything to see what he was up to.

"Honestly. It's the honest one's you want to watch out for," Jack continued casually and he walked over to a pirate who was looking through the treasure too. "Because," He stated loudly gaining my full attention. "-you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly…stupid." In that instant he took the sword from the pirate and kicked him into the water. Then he tossed it to Will who caught it and released his hands. I immediately drew my sword to help Will as dad fought Barbossa. But just as I was about to get close to help a new pirate that was not from Barbossa's crew brought his sword down on me which I just managed to block. The pirate was not a simple pirate that much was certain, as I blocked his sword I did not notice that he was in fact leading me away from everyone else until we were standing in a narrow tunnel. Just then the pirate simply lowered his sword. "Now that we are away from the others, let's talk." He told me and slowly lowered my sword but still didn't lower my guard up just in case he tries something; he seemed to notice as a small smile crept onto his face. "Still keeping your guard up, there is hope for you yet Sparrow. The names James Sterling" Any thought of trying to capture him off guard was gone, and I started to shack a little in fear, James Sterling the Captain of the Nemesis, one of the most notorious pirates to ever walk the Earth. Seeing my reaction gave a slight chuckle. "Judging from your reaction it is safe to say you know who I am." I could only nod and in my shock I barley registered that he tossed something at me but somehow managed to catch it, looking at it I saw it was a silver coin with a picture of a ship engraved into it and a chain was attached to it. Looking back up to ask what it was only to find that the man was gone. Putting the coin around my neck I headed back to the fighting to see dad and Barbossa fighting on higher ground. I ran up the side of the hill almost falling off to help dad. I reached the top of the rocks at the same time dad and Barbossa did. Dad tripped and turned to look up at Barbossa in time to block him again. As dad attempted to get up, Barbossa kicked him and he fell back again. Barbossa tossed down his sword and we both looked at him in confusion.

"Ya can't beat me, Jack." Barbossa panted out of breath and dad gritted his teeth and jumped up, taking his sword and stabbing Barbossa with it. Barbossa sighed, with a slight roll of his eyes and then he pulled out the sword he was stabbed with and before I could leap up from my spot he stabbed dad with it.

"Dad!" I yelled in horror as he gave a choking sound, stood there with a sword sticking through him and Barbossa just stood there grinning madly while I felt as if the world had ended. As dad started to stumble back into the moonlight dad changed into a skeleton! I blinked with a wide grin. He was okay!

"That's interesting." He stated looking at his skeletal hand.

"Dad?" He turned and grinned at me and started turning something over in his other hand. It was one of the pieces of Aztec gold.

"I told ya to trust me, son." I grinned and Barbossa looked furious.

"I couldn't resist mate."Dad said and I laughed. Barbossa growled and bent down grabbing a handful of coins. He tossed them at dad's face and they started fighting again. As I went back down to help will fight the other pirates.

**3****rd**** POV**

Jack hit Barbossa in the face knocking him face first into the cave wall when he spun around. With a growl Barbossa pushed off giving chase to him.

"Sorry!" Jack called out and Hector was fairly certain that he wasn't sorry at all. Leon blocked a blow to Will's back, turning around "Thanks" "No problem" and the two went back to fighting.

Barbossa leant against a rock and caught his breath, the moonlight lighting his skeletal features and Jack wasn't far from him doing the same.

"So what now, Jack Sparrow?" Barbossa breathed out. "Are we to be two immortals locked in an epic battle until judgment day and trumpets sound?"

"Or you could surrender." Barbossa gritted his teeth and attacked Jack with more vigour. They continued and then Barbossa slammed him in the face with the hilt of his sword. Jack stumbled back and took off with Barbossa laughing his head off behind him.

Will and Leon were currently sepurated and Will had been knocked over by a bomb.

"I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain." The pirate snarled at Will.

"Do you like pain?" a voice asked and he looked over in time to see Elizabeth swing something at the pirate. "Try wearing a corset." She smacked him with it and he hit the ground with a thud. Helping Will up they both watched as Jack slashed at Barbossa's back.

"Whose side is Jack on?" Elizabeth asked and Will looked at her.

"At the moment?" Will said with a confused shrug.

They started fighting the pirates again, Elizabeth and Will took a long pole and stabbed it through the middle of each one, trapping them together. Will picked up on the pirate's bombs and lit it. Then with a wiry grin he shoved it into the pirate's ribcage and then he and Elizabeth shoved them out of the moonlight.

"No fair." The pirate said and then they exploded. Jack, Leon and Barbossa stopped fighting to see what was left of the pirates blowing around before Jack and Barbossa started to fight again and Leon went to help his dad. Will took off and went to stand behind the Aztec gold chest and looked over to Jack. Jack had taken advantage of the momentary pause to slit his hand as he and Barbossa fought. Then he turned and tossed the coin at Will. Barbossa frowned in confusion before taking out his pistol out and aiming it at Elizabeth she stopped in her tracks and Leon went to grab a pistol when a shot rang out and everyone jumped but it didn't come from Barbossa. Leon saw Barbossa smirking at them and realised that Jack had shot Barbossa. Kyra was staring at Barbossa, wondering what was going on.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot." Barbossa sneered

"He didn't waste it." Will stated and they all turned to see Will holding his hand over the chest. In one hand he held a dagger that had blood on it. Realization came then to all of them that weren't aware of what Jack and Will had been planning. And to Barbossa's horror he dropped the coins both from himself and the one Jack had. They fell into the chest with small audible clinks.

They then looked at Barbossa and he opened his shirt, staring down at his chest. Blood started to seep through his shirt from the bullet wound in his chest. Barbossa then got an odd look on his face. "I feel…Cold." And then fell back into a pile of gold with an apple falling out of his hand. Hector Barbossa had been freed from the curse only to be killed straight after.


	12. Chapter 12

Me and dad were looking through the jewellery, it's not like anyone would mind if we took a few things. "Lad." Dad called me over to him.

"Here." Dad shoved something into my hands and I looked down to see a golden crown. I put it on over my bandana and beamed at him. Soon I he and I were both bedecked in jewellery.

After gathering as many shiny things as we could, walked towards Will our arms full with treasure. As we came close to him, we saw Elizabeth walking away, tears in her eyes. She caught my gaze and gave a small wary smile.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment" Dad began gaining Will's attention. "…That was it." I grimaced as we passed Will, who was looking very forlorn and he sighed.

"Now if you'd be so kind. We'd be much obliged if you'd drop us off at our ship." Dad said over his shoulder and Will rolled his eyes slightly.

Unfortunately Elizabeth had bad news to tell us once we reached the long boats. The _Pearl _was gone. The crew had kept to the Code and left and now Dad had no choice but to head back to Port Royal with us. Now we sat in a small boat on our way back to Norrington's ship , dad sat at the front a strange expression on his face and I touched his arm.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Elizabeth stated after a moment's silence and Jack only sighed.

"They've done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that." He stated solemnly and he then put an arm around me and I could feel his heart beating rapidly in what was to come. After all this time of looking I finally found my father and now he was about to be taken from me!

We were taken aboard Norrington's ship minutes later. Dad and I were immediately stripped of our newly acquired accessories and then Dad was led below deck his fate to be decided once we were back in Port Royal. Naturally, I refused to leave my father's side so we were put in a cell together. As soon as the door was shut I ran and slammed into his chest. A noise caught my attention and when I heard Dad shushing me I realized that it was coming from me. I was shaking now tears running freely down my face at the reality that hit us both. Dad probably wouldn't live much longer.

"Easy, son. It's all right." He murmured. I shook my head and leaned back off his chest to look up at him.

"No, no it won't. I don't want to lose you, again." He patted my back as I clutched at him. "You can't leave me. Please don't leave me." I looked down now and he sighed.

"I know, I know, son. Some things can't be helped. But you listen here, boy." He said sternly and he pushed my chin up with his finger, making me look at him. Tears leaked out of my eyes again. "I want you to understand something. I am your father and I will not let you be hanged, savvy? This is hard for you to understand, I know. But this was bound to happen eventually." I frowned at my lap then and he sighed. "What is it?"

"Nothing…"

"Son." The way he said it made me look at him again and it was then I wondered if that would be how his father looked at him. "Tell me."

"I don't want to be without you, Dad. I can't."

"I don't want to be without you either, but that's how things turned out." Dad sighed heavily.

"It isn't fair! This isn't how it was supposed to be! We were supposed to be at sea by now and….and!" I buried my face into my hands and Dad pulled me closer to him and cradled me against him.

"I don't know what to tell you, son. I had a grand plan too. Everything just took a wrong turn. You and I were supposed to sail the world together." I moved closer to him and he started to stoke my hair. "Listen son, we may not have time to talk about this once we get back, but I want you to stay with Turner and Miss Swann." I started to shake my head, but he ignored it. "Don't argue." He stated and gave me a look that challenged me to do so. "I'm your father and I say so." I rolled my eyes and then nodded. It was then sleep overcome me.

The next morning we arrived in Port Royal. The guards came down to get Dad and I clung to him not wanting to let go, the guards opened the door and there stood a smug looking Gillette.

"Sparrow." Gillette sneered and Dad held his finger up.

"A moment if you please." Gillette rolled his eyes and nodded once.

"Make it, quick."

"Thank you you're too kind." Dad said putting his hands together and he turned back to me. I was shaking my head and he sighed.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be." He murmured and then he took something out of his pocket. "Keep this safe. And use it when you need to find something."

"What do you mean, Dad?"

"Trust me, just open it and it'll show you the way to what you desire most." He put whatever it was into my pocket, before I could see it. Then he took my face in hands. "Be safe." He said and when he pulled back he was instantly surrounded and shackled.

I followed them back up to the top deck and as they went down the gang plank to the dock. I stopped at where Will, Liz and Governor Swann stood. I sighed heavily as he was taken out of my view and with a heavy heart I followed Lizzie and Will.

The Governor had pardoned all of us and gave us another chance to redeem ourselves. As much as I wanted to rub that in Gillette and Norrington's faces I just wasn't in the mood to. Will had gone back to the same old routine not to mention upset about Liz and Norrington those feelings were inevitable.

Dawn the next morning we went to the battlements to watch my father's hanging. The Swann tried to convince me to stay at the house, but I refused. And I now stood in the crowd. I watched with a sinking heart as my father stood upon the deck of the gallows, looking about at the crowd below him. He glanced around and wasn't unmoved by the stares of the others and I smirked a little. At least he wasn't scared, that was good. He found me and gave me a small wiry grin and I returned it rather hesitantly. From then on his eyes remained fixed on me, willing me something. Then it hit me, I had never looked at what he had given me on the ship.

I now reached into my pocket and pulled out something covered in cloth. Unfolding the cloth I discovered my dad's compass. I opened it and after going crazy it settled upon my father. That was what I most wanted most, my father. It didn't move anymore. I looked up to see the Charge Reader starting to unfurl his long list of Dad's exploits.

"Jack Sparrow, let it be known that you…" I saw Dad toss his head back and I could imagine that he was muttering about not being referred to as _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. I was tuning out the Charge Reader when I noticed Will behind me giving a nod.

"…For your wilful commission of crimes against the crown." The Reader continued. "Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature. The most egregious of these to be cited herewith: Piracy, smuggling, impersonating an officer of the British Royal Navy. Impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy. Impersonating a cleric of the church of England." The list went on and on and Dad stood there with a smug look.

A squawking noise caught my attention and I turned and saw a brightly coloured parrot and grinned recognizing Cotton's parrot and I poked Will on the shoulder. He saw the parrot too and smiled down at me with something mischievous in his gaze. I instantly knew he had a plan to help Dad.

"Come on." He muttered and then he turned and walked off with me following, wondering what he was up to as he made his way up to the Governor.

"Governor Swann." Will stated and the Governor inclined his head. "Commodore. Elizabeth." Elizabeth looked at us curiously and I shrugged. I wasn't sure what Will had planned, but at the moment I couldn't care less. I wasn't going to be picky about how we saved him. "I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you." I rolled my eyes and Elizabeth stared at Will in shock. We left the three standing there with an awkward silence followed Will close behind, wondering what was going on. The drummers got faster and I watched as they put the rope around my father's neck. Whatever Will was planning he better do it fast.

Will shoved his way through the crowd and drew his sword.

"Move!" Will snarled at the people and they screamed in fright as he ran past them. Dad was getting free. I grinned as Will drew his arm back to toss the sword like he had the first time he met Dad. At the same time as Will throwing his sword the hangman pulled the lever releasing the trap door underneath. Dad fell but not too far as he stood tip-toed on the sword trying to breathe. Will ran up onto the deck to fight with the hangman who wouldn't let and Will around him.

Taking out my sword I cut in two and dad fell to the ground then ran under the stage to get around him and he grinned wiry at us.

"Hello, son." He winked then we watched as the hangman suddenly flew off the stage and landed on, much to my amusement, on Norrington making him slam into the ground.

"Let's go, before he gets up." Dad muttered and sniggering at the commodore's bad luck, I followed Dad as he caught up with Will. Together they ran with last of the rope and knocked over guards as they went as Dad and Will ran up the stairs. Then I watched as Dad and Will fight the guards as if they had rehearsed it. Running up the steps together, they rolled and then jumped back up in perfect unison. I took my sword and kicked the others down the stairs. Suddenly we were surrounded and Dad shoved me in between himself and Will as we turned to face the Governor, Elizabeth and Norrington.

"I thought we might endure some ill-conceived escape attempt. But not from you." Norrington stated glaring at Will. "I knew you might, thief." He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Did you expect anything less?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"On our return to Port Royal I granted you clemency," the Governor said. "To both of you." He added. "And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate."

"He's my father." I said proudly and the Governor's eyes widened slightly.

"And a good man." Will added and he tossed down his sword. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it." I grinned at Will. He was a good friend. "At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place Turner." Norrington snarled getting in his face.

"It's right here, between you and Jack." I grinned wider and Norrington narrowed his eyes at us.

"Mine too." I said and Dad put his hand on my shoulder.

"As is mine." Elizabeth said stepping into the circle to stand beside Will.

"Elizabeth!" Governor Swann said in shock. Then he glanced at the guards that still had their weapons trained on us. "Lower your weapons." When they didn't he got more frantic. "For goodness sake put them down!" Finally they complied.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" Norrington stated and I rolled my eyes. Do they have to talk all mushy all the time?

"It is." Elizabeth stated looking at Will. Suddenly I noticed that bird again and I pointed it out to Dad. He squinted at it and then a big sly grin came across his face. I arched an eyebrow at him, wondering what he was up too. Dad shooed us back towards the end of the battlements and strode forward.

"Well!" Dad shouted suddenly gaining everyone's attention. "I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh?" Dad said leaning in at the Governor. The Governor looked disgusted by dad's closeness. "Spiritually. Ecumenically. Grammatically." I sniggered and dad grinned at me. Then he wandered over to Norrington. "I want you to know. I was rooting for you, mate."

"Well, I wasn't." I muttered.

"Know that." Dad pointed at Norrington and then started backing us away. "Elizabeth." He said as he passed her and Will. She turned to look at him. "It would've never worked between us, darling." She looked at him in confusion and then a smirk appeared on her face. "I'm sorry." Will gave them a confused look.

"Will." They turned to look at us again. "Nice hat." I laughed and Will grinned as he began walking again.

However, I noticed where we were headed and I looked up at Dad. We were at the very edge of the battlements. He looked down at me, a twinkle in his eyes and my eyes widened in realization. We were going to jump off. I started to shake my head and back away, but dad pulled me to him and turned to face the crowd of people behind us.

"Oh, no, isn't there another way down?" I moaned but Dad ignored me.

"Friends." He started and we started backing up some more, much to my fear after all it will be lucky if neither of us hit the rocks. "This is a day that you will always remember as the day that…" Suddenly our legs hit the low wall and we toppled over the top. Dad and I fell towards the water and we were screaming the whole time. Then we hit the water. We sank a little and then Dad pulled me up with him to the top. We broke the surface and gulping for air and Dad locked his arms around me to keep me from sinking. I looked up at where we had fallen from, trying to spot my friends that I knew were watching.

"Sail ho!" We heard one of the people on the battlements cry out.

"Look." Dad said and I turned my head to see the_ Black Pearl_ waiting for us. "Let's get on our ship, eh son?" I nodded with a wide smile and we started for the ship. As we got close to it, some of the crew tossed a rope out to us and grabbing hold, we were yanked onboard. We flew through the air and landed onto the deck. Dad and I sputtered and then we looked up as the crew approached us.

"Thought you were supposed to keep to the Code?" Dad asked Gibbs accusingly.

"We figured they were more actual…guidelines." Gibbs winked at me and helped Dad up. Marty rushed to help me off the floor and I grinned at him. Mr. Cotton handed Dad his hat.

"Thank you." He stated, and I could tell he over-whelmed with pride at being the captain once more. I couldn't help but grin too. I was finally where I wanted to be.

"Captain Sparrow." Annamaria called and we turned to our left. She stood at the wheel and when Dad looked at her she came away from it. "The _Black Pearl_ is yours." She came up to us and put Dad's jacket upon his shoulders. Grinning like a kid on a holiday, Dad wandered over to the wheel and he caressed it like a lover. Then he noticed that everyone was staring at him waiting for orders. Rather embarrassed at being watched he finally broke the silence as I sniggered loudly.

"On deck, you scabrous dogs!" No sooner had the words left his mouth, then everyone scattered to work. "Hands to braces! Let down and haul to run free!" I laughed aloud then and Dad beamed at me.

After a moment he murmured with a grin. "Now, bring me that horizon." I walked over to him and he tucked an arm around my shoulders humming and I handed him his compass. He opened up and started to watch the arrow spin.

"And really bad eggs." He murmured aloud. I laughed and he looked down at me. "Drink up, me hearties, yo ho." He closed his compass with a snap and ruffled my hair.

"Dad?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Hm?"

"Is it just you and me? Or are there more?" He looked down now surprised by my question.

"Well, there's your grandpa. And there's your great grandma wonder if she's dead yet?" I arched an eyebrow and he smirked. "That's about all that are directly in our little Sparrow family circle."

"Will I meet them sometime?" I asked and Dad rolled his eyes.

"If I don't take you to your grandpa he may come and snatch you from me himself." He murmured and then ruffled my hair. "I'll take you to see him." And I smiled wider than ever. I was no longer alone in the world and I was happy.


End file.
